


I'm Okay. I will be okay.

by lou55



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou55/pseuds/lou55
Summary: Maybe giving her best friend the full on silent treatment 2 weeks before the gang went on their annual hiking trip wasn’t the best idea.But I mean, how else was she supposed to handle the startling realization that she was in love with him? While he was strongly committed to someone else, might she add.





	I'm Okay. I will be okay.

Maybe giving her best friend the full on silent treatment 2 weeks before the gang went on their annual hiking trip wasn’t the best idea. 

But I mean, how else was she supposed to handle the startling realization that she was in love with him? While he was strongly committed to someone else, might she add.

Throwing a couple of back up t-shirts into her pack, she threw the heavy bag on her back and left her room, trotting down the steps of her home.

“Rae! You almost ready?” She shouted, dropping her pack in the entryway and walking into the kitchen. 

“Yeah dude, I’ve been ready for weeks. You’re the one, might I remind you, that begins packing two hours before we leave. Every. Single. Year.” She called back, sauntering into the kitchen to help Clarke fill up their water bottles. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Clarke responded, flicking some water at her roommate. 

Three quick honks from outside, the gang’s usual greeting, interrupted what could have been a full-fledged water war. 

The girls looked at each other and smirked, excited for the week that’s always been the highlight of their year. 

Quickly screwing on the tops to their now full water bottles, the pair hustled back into the entryway to retrieve their packs. 

“Bye home, see you in a week!” Clarke called as her and Raven flung open the door, locking it behind them. 

As they began to walk down the path to where Octavia was sitting with the Jeep, Raven quickly stopped Clarke, turning the girl to face her. 

“I don’t know what’s been up with you lately. Or should I say, what’s been up with you and Bellamy. But, I just want you to know I’m here for you. And you can tell me anything. We don’t have to talk about it, just, if anytime this week it gets to be too much, please come to me.” Raven said, staring into her roommate and best friend’s eyes. 

Clarke took a deep breath, looked to where Octavia was parked, and back to Raven. 

“I’m Okay. I will be Okay. Thankfully, he’s driving separately this year, so if it comes up in conversation in the car, maybe I’ll be ready to talk about it-” 

“Come on, bitches! Hurry up! You can have a heart to heart in the car!” Octavia yelled, laying on her horn. 

Grabbing Raven’s hand and pulling her further down the walk way, Clarke continued, “But I promise, this week will be amazing. And I won’t let anything get to me. Now, let’s go have the best week of our lives.”

And with that, the girls ran the remaining steps to the Jeep, greeted their friend with the usual words of love, and left for what was sure to be an… adventurous week.


End file.
